<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рок-н-ролл - это мы by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Sparkle_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545946">Рок-н-ролл - это мы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020'>fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox'>Sparkle_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нерейтинговые миди команды Рус_рока [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Single work, fandom Rus_Rock 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая половина 80-ых, пора гонений властей, — самое страшное время в истории русского рока.</p><p>Судьба этого музыкального направления тогда зависела от личного выбора каждого, кто был так или иначе причастен к советской рок-тусе.</p><p>«Мы были вместе по законам войны — каждый на своем рубеже», — гораздо позже и абсолютно точно напишет об уже давнем времени Константин Кинчев.</p><p>Этот фик — девять фрагментов одной безнадежной войны.</p><p>Предупреждения: возможны расхождения с реальностью. Создатели клипов, на которые даются ссылки, не имеют никакого отношения к команде Рус_рока.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нерейтинговые миди команды Рус_рока [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Интервью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658828">Бомбардировщики</a> by Леонид Утесов.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658831">Поворот</a> by Машина Времени.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658834">Рок-н-ролл мертв</a> by Аквариум.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658837">Верю я</a> by Браво.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658840">Поэт</a> by ДДТ.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658843">Свердловский рок в 86-ом году</a> by Алексей Балабанов.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658846">Тореро</a> by Ария.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658849">Мое поколение</a> by Алиса.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658852">Хочу перемен</a> by Кино.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658855">Рок-н-ролл - это мы</a> by Алиса и все.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Москва, осень 1980 года</p><p>Квартира Утесовых</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Перед каждым интервью он волновался. Сам над собой смеялся: кому интересны откровения восьмидесятипятилетнего старика? Только его ровесникам. А в живых их осталось мало, и не всякий уцелевший еще способен что-то прочитать и не каждый из тех, кто способен прочитать, сумеет понять и запомнить прочитанное.</p><p>Но он все равно волновался. Вообще говоря, не стоило бояться журналистов человеку, который выступал перед всеми — перед красными, белыми, зелеными и просто бандитами, перед большими людьми России царской и России Советской. Пел в самых разных местах — в огромных концертных залах, маленьких сарайчиках и под открытым небом. В городах, деревнях и в чистом поле. На праздниках. На линии фронта. В пустынях. В тайге. На палубах кораблей — на всех морях и океанах, омывающих Советский Союз…</p><p>Зрители награждали за песни аплодисментами, криками: «Браво!» и выстрелами в воздух. Дарили цветы, буханки хлеба, драгоценности, головки сахара, огромных копченых осетров и еще множество совершенно невообразимых вещей.</p><p>Казалось бы, после всего этого любое интервью можно было считать ерундой на постном масле. Но не получалось, увы и ах. Может быть, потому, что прошлое осталось в далеком прошлом, а в настоящем контакты с внешним миром ограничивались нечастым общением с журналистами? Пусть все они были намного моложе, почти ничего не знали и не хотели знать ни о нем, ни о его времени — все равно интервью предоставляли возможность высказаться о том, что казалось важным. </p><p>Сегодня он волновался больше обычного. Долго прихорашивался перед зеркалом, а потом плюнул на все — и переоделся в свой самый любимый домашний махровый халат. Беспричинно дергал Тоню, то и дело поглядывал на часы. Сегодня у него была цель — важная и серьезная. И никому знать о ней не следовало.</p><p>Журналист пришел минута в минуту — это обрадовало. Оказался именно таким, каким хозяин его и представлял, — нескладный, чуть полноватый молодой человек лет сорока. Очень вежливый, интеллигентный и немного бестолковый — даже магнитофон включить сумел не сразу. Но, похоже, хоть что-то о собеседнике и его жизни этот неумейка все-таки знал. И, сам не ведая о том, почти сразу же задал вопрос, ради которого, собственно, и был приглашен.</p><p>— Леонид Осипович, — спросил неумейка с почтительным придыханием, — молодежи интересно знать ваше мнение о современной легкой музыке. В частности, о вокально-инструментальных ансамблях. Что вы можете о них сказать?</p><p>Что ж, пора, Ледя!.. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и заговорил, четко произнося каждое слово:</p><p>— Среди них есть очень милые. Среди них есть такие, которые пользуются моим уважением. Они профессиональны. Это не просто четыре-пять человек, которые дрыгают ножками… Скажем, «Песняры», «Ариэль»… Говорят, хороший ансамбль «Машина Времени». Я не слышал, но я верю, что это хороший ансамбль…</p><p>Ну вот… Он украдкой перевел дух: главное сказано. Теперь — соломки подстелить. Говорить нужно громко и с выражением.</p><p>— Но это рождает моду, — продолжил он решительно. — Дилетантскую моду! Кто-то делает три аккорда на гитаре, кто-то играет на барабане, кто-то — немножечко на рояле, и они поют. Им кажется, что они делают искусство!.. Искусства они не делают. Я могу прослушать целую песню и так и не пойму, о чем они пели. О чем они пели? Я так и не понимаю, о чем они пели!</p><p>Он снова перевел дух: подстилание соломки тоже прошло успешно. </p><p>Журналист слегка оторопел от такого напора и робко осведомился:</p><p>— А что же тогда сказать о любительских группах?</p><p>Ого! Даже так?!.. Он с трудом сдержал удивление: а парнишка-то смелый, оказывается! Эзоповой феней хозяин владел в совершенстве, хоть и не бывал в местах, где ее создали. Поэтому намек словил на лету: молодой человек лет сорока имел в виду новомодные рок-ансамбли. Ну, раз пошла такая пьянка…</p><p>— Люди, которые в подворотнях поют песни, — это тоже мило, — отчеканил он. — Это лучше, чем безобразничать. Это положительное явление. Знаете, в старое время интеллигенция — врачи, инженеры, адвокаты, скажем, в Одессе — тоже собиралась и играла квартеты. Настоящие струнные квартеты! Бородина, Чайковского, чьи хотите! Это были любители, но это были любители, которые играли настоящую музыку. Они великолепно играли!.. Поэтому мне хочется, чтобы эти молодые люди, которые собираются в подворотнях, привыкали к настоящей музыке… — Он ненадолго умолк, переводя дух, а потом начал подстилать соломку: — Не открывать дорогу к луже, а открывать дорогу в сад — в благоухающий сад хорошей музыки!.. Я не говорю «подражание», но нужно иметь эталон. Эталон «подворотня» — это не эталон. Ничего страшнее подражательства быть не может. Подражание — это сущность обезьяны… Знаете, у меня есть такая эпиграмма:</p><p>Мы все произошли от обезьяны,<br/>
Но каждый путь самостоятельный нашел.<br/>
А этот ищет счастья в подражанье.<br/>
Ну, значит, он, как видно, не произошел!</p><p>Очень хотелось вытереть пот — но было нельзя показывать свое волнение.</p><p>Парнишка продолжал задавать вопросы, а он вдруг понял, что стихами об обезьянах, пожалуй, несколько перегнул палку. Надо было исправлять положение, и он прочитал еще одно свое стихотворение:</p><p>Когда тебя начнут клевать — борись, кричи! Ору же я!<br/>
В искусстве правду утверждать — нет лучшего оружия.<br/>
Ниц падают одни рабы, скажу без аффектации.<br/>
Ведь жизнь дается для борьбы, а не капитуляции!</p><p>И для усиления эффекта добавил:</p><p>— У нас очаровательная молодежь. Чудесная молодежь! Умная, разбирающаяся во всем, умеющая поступать как следует, ощущающая долг, чувство прекрасного… Но есть, к сожалению, и такая, которая склонна к подражанию. Как сделать, чтобы всю нашу молодежь переключить на положительные качества, я не знаю. Если бы знал, я был бы, наверное, секретарем комсомола…</p><p>***<br/>
Интервью продолжалось три часа. Поговорили о многом. Хозяин рассказал о картинах и фотографиях, висевших на стенах его квартиры. Потом слушали старые записи, обсуждали фильм «Я помню чудное мгновенье», в котором снимались известные певцы прошлых лет, в том числе и хозяин.</p><p>Уходя, молодой человек попросил автограф — и, разумеется, его получил.</p><p>***<br/>
Едва за гостем захлопнулась входная дверь, Леонид Осипович даже не лег, а, скорее, упал на диван. Утер пот со лба. Выдохнул. Налил в стакан воду из графина. Выпил. Снова перевел дух.</p><p>Теперь все зависело от нескладного полноватого молодого человека лет сорока — от того, какие части интервью он решит опубликовать, а какие выбросит. Вот было бы здорово, если бы все получилось!..</p><p>Разумеется, Ледя слышал песни «Машины Времени» — никогда не стал бы хвалить то, что никогда не слышал! Однажды ему просто стало интересно: слишком уж сильно и горячо этих ребят ругали власти. По его просьбе Тоня сходила на толкучку и за немалые деньги раздобыла кассету с песнями одиозного ансамбля.</p><p>Услышанное потрясло. Леонид Осипович уже привык, что новомодные советские эстрадные исполнители во фраках и «бабочках» до ужаса похожи на своих дореволюционных коллег — такие же важные и напыщенные, словно аршин проглотили. А вот парни из «Машины» — веселые и отчаянные раздолбаи — напомнили Леониду Осиповичу себя в молодости.</p><p>Но он стал собой, потому что видел такое, что большинству даже во сне не приснится: погромы, голод, экспроприации, бандитские налеты, войны — Гражданскую и две мировые... После всего этого можно было или умереть, или сойти с ума, или сломаться — или стать веселым раздолбаем, которого ничто в жизни не лишит душевного равновесия.</p><p>Но парни из «Машины» даже близко не сталкивались с тем, что пережил Ледя, — наоборот, это были мальчики из очень почтенных московских семей. Почему же они — самые настоящие мажоры, не знавшие бед, — не понарошку, а на самом деле чувствуют себя шпаной и отребьем?</p><p> Леонид Осипович не знал ответ на этот вопрос, но решил помочь парням, в которых так неожиданно узнал себя.</p><p>Однако действовать следовало с умом. По слухам, за одиозный ансамбль власти собирались взяться всерьез — а садиться в тюрьму на девятом десятке абсолютно не хотелось. Значит, нужно было не только поддержать ребят, но и подстелить себе соломку…</p><p>Текст речи о молодежных ансамблях Леонид Осипович продумывал долго. Результатом остался доволен. Если на ребят из «Машины» обрушатся маленькие и средние по масштабу беды — поддержка легенды советской эстрады способна им серьезно помочь. У чиновников длинные уши и богатая фантазия — вдруг, прочтя в авторитетном журнале интервью Утесова, они решат, что кто-то из одиозных молодых музыкантов приходится ему незаконным сыном или внуком? И, взвесив все риски, чинуши побоятся трогать молодежь с такими влиятельными родственниками? Телефонное право значит многое…</p><p>Если же неприятности будут совсем серьезные — ребяток никто не спасет. Спросить могут и с тех, кто их поддерживал, — но тут Ледя заранее выкрутился. Вызовут его к себе сотрудники органов, спросят этак суровенько — а он с улыбочкой ответит: «Та вы шо, дорогие товарищи?! Знать я никакую «Машину» не знаю, видом не видывал, слыхом не слыхивал, о чем честно рассказал в интервью одному ленинградскому юноше. Почему заявил, что она мне понравилась? Сам не знаю! Молодые люди, имейте совесть: на девятом десятке и не такое можно брякнуть, не подумав!..»</p><p>Ледя представил себе эту сцену во всех подробностях, улыбнулся — а потом вздохнул. Говорят, есть еще один ансамбль, даже более скандальный, чем «Машина», только не московский, а ленинградский и с каким-то водным названием. Его тоже интересно было бы послушать. Но Ледя не рискнул озадачивать этим Тоню, так как узнал, что питерских ребяток в нынешнем году за непристойное поведение на сцене выгнали с эстрадного фестиваля, проходившего в Тбилиси. А хвалить то, что не слышал, не хотелось. Пришлось ограничиться добрыми словами в адрес молодежи в целом. Жаль, конечно, но доброта сотрудников органов все же имеет определенные пределы.</p><p>Ледя покачал головой, размышляя, что же такое непристойное питерские парни устроили на сцене. Выдвинул несколько интересных гипотез, так и не выбрал из них наиболее вероятную и хмыкнул.</p><p>По всему выходило, наступали очень занятные времена. Давно таких не случалось! Ледя, многие десятилетия считавший, что его невозможно ничем удивить, вдруг понял, что с огромным интересом посмотрит, как всё пойдет, и — если повезет — с большим удовольствием пообщается с этой странной молодежью, поможет хоть чем-то, посоветует, как плыть в бурном море советской эстрады, как выбираться из водоворотов…</p><p>Сердце внезапно кольнула острая боль. Ледя вдруг с предельной ясностью почувствовал: он не сможет. Не хватит сил. Слишком много их потрачено, слишком многое отгорело и уже не оживет. Эх, если бы хоть десять лет назад! А сейчас уже поздно… Значит… значит, ребяткам нужен кто-то другой!</p><p>Ледя с трудом встал. Подошел к окну. Прижался лицом к стеклу и начал думать громко и отчетливо:</p><p>— Б-г! Я очень редко тебя о чем-то просил — всегда старался выбираться сам. Прошу сейчас — но не за себя, а за молодых парней, которые начинают непривычное, сложное и опасное дело. Прошу за машинистов, за питерских ребят с водным названием и за всех, кто как они. Помоги им, Б-г! Пожалуйста. Пусть у них все получится! Пусть напишут и споют они свои самые главные, самые лучшие песни. Пусть минуют этих ребят концлагеря, пули в застенках и газовые камеры. Пусть услышат их те, кому их песни понравятся. И пусть появится у этих ребят сильный и мудрый наставник — с ним всегда проще, чем без него. Б-г! Я старик, мне уже ничего не надо. Чтобы сбылась молитва моя — возьми у меня то, что сам считаешь нужным. Я в твоей власти, только помоги этим ребятам…</p><p>Б-г, разумеется, молчал, но Леониду Осиповичу показалось, что его молитва услышана. Он еще какое-то время стоял у окна и глядел во двор.</p><p>Потом пришла Тоня и сказала, что обед готов. На первое сегодня был сладкий борщ — именно такой, как Ледя любил.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>P.S. Леонид Осипович Утесов скончался 9 марта 1982 года. Он на полтора месяца пережил свою единственную дочь Эдит, ушедшую из жизни 21 января. Детей у Эдит Леонидовны не было.</p><p>Сотрудник ленинградского журнала «Аврора» Александр Житинский, молодой человек сорока лет, вскоре после интервью с Утесовым всерьез заинтересовался русским роком и очень много сделал для его популяризации. Вклад Житинского в раскрутку русского рока переоценить невозможно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Сотворение мира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ленинград, лето 1982 года/</p><p>Нелегальная звукозаписывающая студия Андрея Тропилло в Доме юного техника/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рабочий день выдался нервным и бурным.</p><p>Неудивительно, что ближе к вечеру Кэп и Ляпин насмерть сцепились, выясняя, кто круче.</p><p>На их разборку квадратными глазами смотрел мальчик-саксофонист Игорек Бутман — в его родном музучилище музыканты явно выясняли отношения совершенно иначе.</p><p>В студию Игорька привел Кэп, умевший находить и привлекать к работе самых разных людей. Таинственным образом он сагитировал подыграть «Аквариуму» на записи «Табу» и этого мальчика, который выглядел тихим, смирным и законопослушным. Но, едва переступив порог студии Тропилло, Игорек сразу же дал всем прикурить, гордо заявив, что в мире есть единственная настоящая музыка — джаз, а все остальное ей и в подметки не годится. Но поскольку сейчас не было никакой возможности играть тот джаз, который Игорек хотел, он решил попробовать свои силы и в других направлениях музыки.</p><p>В иных обстоятельствах Игорек мог и огрести за свои высказывания, но было абсолютно ясно: даже такой тихий зайчик наверняка понимает, чем рискует, помогая рокерам. Так что его провокационные замечания народ проигнорировал.</p><p>А уж когда Игорек заиграл на саксе — все претензии отпали немедленно. Боб даже пожалел, что Игорек фанатеет по джазу, но время для агитации в пользу рока было явно неподходящее. Следовало подождать, когда мальчик перестанет так ярко гореть по своему нынешнему увлечению.</p><p>***<br/>
Боб, в отличие от Игорька, к разборкам между Кэпом и Ляпиным давно привык. «Аквариуму» они нужны были оба. Поэтому Боб счел за лучшее самовыпилиться из дискуссии — и из студии тоже.</p><p>Вышел на балкон. Огляделся. Хотя белая ночь оказалась удивительно теплой для Питера, на окрестных улицах не было ни души. Туристы предпочитали более живописные места, а аборигены давно привыкли.</p><p>Бобу, если честно, белые ночи не особо нравились. Он предпочел бы побольше ярких солнечных дней и непроглядно темных ночей. Когда занимаешься авангардом в искусстве, от мира ждешь хотя бы относительную логичность и предсказуемость.</p><p>Но действительность была предсказуема лишь в одном — она решительно менялась от плохого к худшему.</p><p>К отсутствию постоянной работы и денег — и, соответственно, к необходимости зорко выглядывать на улицах пустые бутылки — Боб уже привык</p><p>Гораздо хуже было то, что растворялась, как сахар в чае, главная надежда всех советских рокеров. Потепление со стороны властей, которое началось незадолго до Олимпиады в Москве, решительно сменялось прежним морозом.</p><p>Боб вздрогнул: ему вдруг показалось, что нынешнее похолодание — всего лишь первые заморозки, предвещающие настоящую стужу, полное перекрытие воздуха рокерам и массовые посадки. Одернул себя: не может такого быть! Старое время давно закончилось. Хотя во время оттепели тоже верили, что она навсегда...</p><p>Боб сосредоточился, выбросил из головы плохие мысли и постарался думать о хорошем — о западном роке. Но быстро обнаружил, что сегодняшним вечером хорошее в голове надолго не задерживается.</p><p>Боб отдал бы полжизни за то, чтобы родиться и взрослеть не в Союзе 70-ых-80-ых, а в Англии или Америке 60-ых-70-ых. Битлы еще не распались, Роллинги каждый год выдают по новому крутейшему альбому, Дженис, Джим и Джими живы. Цеппелины, Паплы, Пинкфлойды и Дэвид Боуи в полной силе. А сколько еще замечательных групп! Энималсы, Криденсы, Ху — чистый кайф.</p><p>А что теперь? Дженис, Джима и Джими больше нет — совсем нет. Битлов, Цеппелинов и Паплов тоже нет — распались. А новые группы их бывших участников совсем не такие яркие, как прежние. Дэвид держится, но все равно как-то потускнел.</p><p>Только Пинкфлойд по-прежнему жжет напалмом. «Стена» — гениальный альбом. Говорят, на его основе недавно сняли такой же гениальный фильм. Но долго ли они продержатся?..</p><p>А смены нет. Квин, Полис, Зе Кью — хорошие группы, но легендам в подметки не годятся. Раньше рок был настоящим искусством, чистым, словно вода из эльфийских источников. А сейчас продает себя оптом и в розницу. Панков вообще не стоит принимать в расчет: если люди не умеют ни петь, ни играть, им не удастся надолго удержать успех.</p><p>Так что дела рок-движения были не ахти не только в Союзе, где его всячески давили, но и на Западе, несмотря на абсолютную свободу самовыражения. Неужели правы мальчики из музучилища, считающие, что время рока прошло?..</p><p>Ради того, чтобы вернуть рок шестидесятых, Боб был готов собирать на улицах бутылки до конца дней своих. Но он понимал, что бесполезными будут и гораздо более серьезные усилия: ни у одного человека не хватит сил восстановить прошлое. Да и правильно ли мечтать об этом? Время всегда идет вперед: его не остановить. А если кто-то попытается — будет только хуже.</p><p>Значит… всё? Значит, опоздал — и глупо пытаться хоть что-то изменить? Значит, нужно забыть о прошлом и попытаться выжить в настоящем, не дожидаясь, пока мертвая музыка сожжет жизнь, словно ворох газет?..</p><p>На миг Бобу показалось, будто белая ночь превратилась в непроглядную черную тьму без единого просвета. Там не было ни радости, ни тепла, ни жизни — но бесконечный мрак все равно чем-то завораживал. В него хотелось всматриваться, его хотелось коснуться…</p><p>А потом из студии донесся грохот: похоже, Кэп и Ляпин, исчерпав словесные доводы, перешли к мерам физического воздействия.</p><p>Именно этот грохот вернул крышу Боба на место. Если при записи рок-альбома музыканты рубятся насмерть за собственное понимание искусства — значит, конец света откладывается. Пусть не навсегда, но хотя бы до сегодняшнего утра. Или до завтрашнего. Или до…</p><p>Боб хмыкнул — и решительно потянул на себя балконную дверь, возвращаясь в студию. Даже если тихий мальчик Игорь прав насчет рока в целом — это ничего не меняет. Боб Гребенщиков жив, его музыканты тоже — и проживут ровно столько, сколько получится. И сделают то, что смогут. А мальчик Игорь, считающий, что рок мертв, все равно помогает рокерам, хоть и совсем не похож на некрофила.</p><p>Сердце вдруг кольнула острая боль: те, кто шел с нами, те, кто нас ждал, — они никогда не простят нам то, что…</p><p>Боб тряхнул головой: значит, так тому и быть. Это его жизнь и его судьба. Его выбор.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>P.S. Летом 1982 года, во время записи альбома «Табу», за один вечер Борис Гребенщиков сочинил песню «Рок-н-ролл мертв». Она войдет в альбом «Радио Африка», записанный «Аквариумом» у Тропилло в 83-ем (и опять с помощью Игоря Бутмана). Именно с этой песни начался отсчет новой эпохи русского рока.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Винт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Москва, 18 марта 1984 года</p><p>Дом Культуры Мосэнерготехпром</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лехе было немного не по себе: на рок-концерт он пришел впервые. Раньше даже не знал, что в Союзе тоже есть рокеры. О заграничных рокерах Леха читал в молодежных газетах и журналах; там писали, что они на концертах раздеваются догола, едят живых цыплят и мышей и нападают на зрителей.</p><p>Если бы не Витёк, Леха бы не рискнул: психов хватало и в родной коммуналке, и в ПТУ. Да и батя совсем терял берега, когда напивался.</p><p>Но Витёк сказал, что в советской рок-группе, на концерт которой обязательно нужно сходить, поет девушка.</p><p>Это и решило дело. Девушка, даже рокерша, вряд ли рискнет нападать на парней. А ради того, чтобы увидеть раздевание догола, Леха был готов смотреть, как она ест живых мышей: цыплят все равно купить негде.</p><p>Последние дни перед концертом Леха гадал, как выглядит эта девушка. Вот было бы здорово, если бы она оказалась похожа на Анжелику из французского фильма или на телок, которых Леха однажды видел в заграничном порножурнале «Плейбой» — его однажды принес на занятия в ПТУху Алик-фарцовщик.</p><p>В день концерта Леха волновался так, словно не неведомая девушка, а сам он должен будет раздеться при всех. Очень надеялся, что Витёк этого не заметит — и вроде бы так и получилось.</p><p>Перед Домом Культуры была настоящая давка. На рок-концерт хотели попасть как настоящие гопники-лимитчики, так и вполне приличные мальчики и девочки. Увидев толпу, Леха успокоился: в такой сутолоке никто не обратит на него внимание.</p><p> Народу в зрительный зал набилось как сельдей в бочку. Наступило назначенное время, но концерт не начинался. Витёк сказал, что это нормально: рокеры никогда не выходят сразу — ждут, когда публика разогреется по-настоящему.</p><p>Когда зал начал выть громче, чем сирены «Скорой помощи», музыканты наконец вышли на сцену. Увидев девушку, Леха чуть не взвыл от разочарования. Она ничем не напоминала ни Анжелику, ни телок из «Плейбоя» — худенькая, страшненькая, ни кожи, ни рожи. Поразмыслив, он вздохнул: что ж, с паршивой собаки хоть шерсти клок. Если разденется — значит, не зря сходил на концерт.</p><p>Музыканты заняли свои места и заиграли. Девушка подошла к микрофону, улыбнулась и запела.</p><p>Леха чуть не закричал, что это разводка. Он никогда раньше не слышал рок-музыку, но то, что играли парни на сцене, напоминало одновременно песни, которые пел Муслим Магомаев, и песенки, исполнявшиеся в детских телепередачах и мультиках. И голос у девушки оказался тоже мультяшный.</p><p>В первую минуту Леха хотел уйти, но, поразмыслив, решил остаться. Деньги за билет уплачены, и обратно их не вернут. И если эти исполнители мультяшных песен называют себя рокерами — вдруг девчонка все-таки разденется?</p><p>Концерт шел своим чередом. Девчонка продолжала петь звонким веселым голосом смешные мультяшные песенки про яка, кошек и медицинский институт, порхая над сценой, словно птичка колибри — Леха видел таких в передаче «В мире животных».</p><p>Поразмыслив еще немного, он понял, что даже хорошо, что разденется именно эта девчонка, а не какие-нибудь Анжелики и прочие заграничные телки. Всем этим красоткам нафиг не сдался Леха Сидоров, ученик обычной московской ПТУхи. А эта девчонка — своя в доску, простая и понятная, добрая и душевная. Если бы Леха рассказал ей о себе, о своей жизни, о своих мечтах — она бы поняла, услышала и, может, даже приняла бы его приглашение вместе сходить в кино или в кафе-мороженое…</p><p>Музыканты заиграли медляк. Девчонка стала очень серьезной и запела:</p><p>— Верю я: ночь пройдет, сгинет страх…</p><p>Леха напрягся: слово «вера» в Союзе не запрещали, но и не особо одобряли. Вера — это из прошлого. Коммунисты не верят — они зна…</p><p>Размышления Лехи прервал усиленный мегафоном крик от входных дверей:</p><p>— Всем оставаться на своих местах! Не препятствуйте работе милиции!</p><p>Сначала Леха подумал, что это такой рокерский прикол: парни переоделись в ментов и будут придуриваться на сцене. Но девчонка-колибри и ее музыканты смотрели на ментов с таким ужасом, словно те были настоящие.</p><p>Менты поднялись на сцену, окружили девчонку и музыкантов и увели их за кулисы. Зрители загудели, словно пчелы в улье.</p><p>Голос, усиленный мегафоном, потребовал от граждан зрителей достать свои документы и предъявлять их стражам порядка, выходя из зала по одному. У Лехи документы были: Витёк десять раз напомнил, что их нужно обязательно взять с собой на концерт на всякий пожарный. Витек тоже не сплоховал.</p><p>Паспорта проверяли менты, стоявшие у каждого выхода.</p><p>Ждать своей очереди пришлось долго. Лишь через час Леха протянул паспорт полноватому менту лет двадцати пяти. Тот начал медленно переписывать данные Лехиного паспорта в толстую тетрадь.</p><p>Леха понимал, что нужно молчать, но все же не выдержал и спросил:</p><p>— За что их? Это же просто музыканты…</p><p>Мент поднял глаза и посмотрел на Леху с искренним сочувствием:</p><p>— Эх, молодежь! Ничего-то вы не понимаете! Это не музыканты, а барыги. Они дают левые концерты без разрешения властей. Налоги не платят, поют незалитованные песни... А девица, похоже, шпионка. У нее фальшивый паспорт, представляете? Вот такие вот граждане пытаются выступать перед нашей советской молодежью…</p><p>Получив свой паспорт, Леха понуро направился к выходу из клуба.</p><p>Ждать Витька пришлось недолго: он подошел к менту следующим.</p><p>Леха и Витёк молча зашагали к ближайшему метро. Говорить не хотелось.</p><p>Леха по привычке таращился на девчонок, шедших по улице. Среди них, конечно, попадались и страшненькие, — но встречались и настоящие красотки, похожие на Анжелику и телок из «Плейбоя». Но ни у одной не было звонкого веселого голоса. Ни одна не умела так солнечно улыбаться. Ни одна не смогла бы порхать над сценой, как птичка-колибри…</p><p> — Она ни в чем не виновата! — громко сказал Леха, удивляясь сам себе. — Она — птица! Она лучше всех птиц!</p><p>— Сволочи… — прошептал Витёк. — Ох, какие же сволочи…</p><p>Они снова умолкли и молчали всю дорогу до дома.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>P. S. Ментовский винт группы «Браво» — одна из самых страшных страниц истории русского рока и одна из самых позорных страниц гонений советской власти на рок первой половины 80-ых. Музыкантов «Браво» обвинили в организации нелегальных концертов. Вокалистку Жанну Агузарову сначала отправили в психиатрическую клинику на освидетельствование, а потом выслали из Москвы на принудительные работы. Вернулась в столицу и продолжила вокальную карьеру Жанна лишь в конце весны 85-ого, когда умер прежний советский генсек Константин Черненко и этот пост занял Михаил Горбачев.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Инцидент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Уфа, июль 1984 года.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Три часа на работу в один конец, да не просто так, а в советском автобусе, где зимой холодно, а летом жарко, — это вам не хухры-мухры! После такой поездочки непросто учить детей разумному-доброму-вечному.</p><p>Ну ничего, могло быть и хуже. Зато человека, у которого есть постоянная работа, не могут привлечь к ответственности за тунеядство. А в свободное от основной работы время простой советский педагог может заниматься чем угодно. Хочет — строит Кижи из спичек. Хочет — играет рок вместе с друзьями.</p><p>Сегодня было воскресенье — единственный день, когда не нужно было ехать на работу в школу в далекую деревушку. Так что Юрий с утра и до позднего вечера репетировал с группой песни с нового альбома «Периферия». Концерт, организованный друзьями в Доме моделей, оказался абсолютной и очень приятной неожиданностью. А где один концерт — там и другие. К ним стоило подготовиться как следует.</p><p>Репетировали до поздней ночи, Пообедали плавлеными сырками, купленными в ближайшем гастрономе, и принесенными Ниязом из дома пирожками с луком и яйцами.</p><p>Разъезжались на последних автобусах.</p><p>Когда Юрий подошел к своему дому, стояла уже глубокая ночь.</p><p>Двор был абсолютно пуст. Не только собачники, но и влюбленные уже видели десятый сон.</p><p>Когда Юрий проходил через арку, его вежливо окликнули:</p><p>— Шевчук? Юрий Юлианович?</p><p>Он вздрогнул от неожиданности: надо же, не заметил двоих парней, стоявших в тени. Но тут же расслабился: это были не гопники, а интеллигентного вида парни. Неужели поклонники?</p><p>— Да, — откликнулся он.</p><p>— Извините за беспокойство, Юрий Юлианович, — один из парней улыбнулся, — но не найдется ли у вас прикурить? Такая неприятность — спички дома забыл, а магазины давно закрыты.</p><p>— Найдется, — он полез в карман за спич…</p><p>Голову пронзила острая боль. Потом взорвалась коленная чашечка и захрустели ребра.</p><p>Асфальт вдруг оказался совсем рядом, но виделся смутно: очки упали и отлетели куда-то.</p><p>Били с явным знанием дела и после хорошей практики: каждый удар, даже несильный, причинял дикую боль.</p><p>Он очень надеялся, что не кричит, но главным было иное — следовало любой ценой защитить голову. Окулист говорил, что от сильного удара по голове может наступить полная слепота.</p><p> Поэтому Юрий закрывал голову обеими руками. Все остальное не имело значения: в поселке под Магаданом, где он родился и взрослел, было немало людей с отбитыми почками. Эти люди пережили не только опричное следствие, но и многие годы лагерей. А вот утраченное зрение вернуть не удастся…</p><p>Сколько времени его били, Юрий не знал. Тогда показалось, что вечность. Потом выяснилось, что не больше десяти минут.</p><p>Когда боль из невыносимой стала хотя бы относительно терпимой, Юрий услышал голос. Вежливый интеллигентный голос произносил слова так, что восхитился бы самый придирчивый вузовский преподаватель русского языка:</p><p>— Пожалуйста, уезжайте из Уфы, Юрий Юлианович! Иначе мы не отвечаем за последствия. Ваши родители ведь большую часть жизни провели на Севере, верно? Вы же не хотите, чтобы они начали вновь туда ездить — возить передачи сыну-зэку? И девушка у вас симпатичная — ее Эльмирой зовут, правда? Хрупкая, красивая — с такими порой случаются разные неприятности. Так что уезжайте по-хорошему, Юрий Юлианович! Вы меня поняли?</p><p>Говорить он не мог: перехватило горло.</p><p>Ребра снова обожгла острая боль.</p><p>Вежливый голос повторил:</p><p>— Вы поняли меня, Юрий Юлианович?</p><p>— Да, — прохрипел он.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо. Спокойной ночи!</p><p>Еле слышно прошелестели шаги. Потом все стихло.</p><p>Подняться удалось не сразу. На четвереньках он долго вслепую шарил руками по асфальту, пытаясь найти очки. Когда нащупал их — не поверил своему счастью. А когда выяснил, что стекла даже не разбились, — окончательно понял, что день сегодня не худший.</p><p>Это придало сил встать на ноги.</p><p>Каждый шаг отзывался страшной болью в ребрах и коленных чашечках, но идти Юрий мог. Значит, не все так страшно. Значит, оклемается.</p><p>Для полного счастья теперь нужно было только одно — зайти в квартиру, не разбудив родителей, и умыться до того, как они проснутся.<br/>
<br/>
<br/></p>
<p>P. S. В ту ночь вежливые интеллигентные молодые люди сломали близорукому музыканту несколько ребер. Трудно сказать, как сложилась бы его дальнейшая судьба, но буквально через пару дней Шевчуку позвонили незнакомые парни из Свердловска. У телефона сидели трое: лидер самой крутой группы города «Урфин Джюс» Александр Пантыкин, текстовик «Джюса» Илья Кормильцев и лидер на тот момент фактически распавшейся студенческой команды «Наутилус» Слава Бутусов. Они пригласили Шевчука пожить в Свердловске, пока времена не изменятся. Юрий Юлианович отправился в незнакомый город на следующий же день после судьбоносного звонка и даже успел немного поиграть в «Урфине Джюсе» до того, как власти издали приказ об официальном расформировании этой команды.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Страх</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1984 год.</p><p>Где-то на одной шестой части суши.</p><p>Это единственная глава, у которой нет своей песни.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он проснулся от жуткой головной боли. Не сразу понял, где находится, — оказалось, у себя дома. Жена тихо спала рядом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.</p><p>Он с трудом поднялся и, пошатываясь, отправился в ванную.</p><p>Пока шел, вспомнил все. И понял, что когда отольет, нужно еще накатить. После вчерашней прессухи это единственное спасение.</p><p>Его не били — словно знали, что именно этого он больше всего боится. Обрабатывали мягко, но решительно:</p><p>— Вы интеллигентный человек и замечательный музыкант, в отличие от большинства ваших, с позволения сказать, подельников. Вы умны и не можете не понимать, что почти все они находятся не в ладах с законом. Доказательств на каждого у нас хватает, поверьте, так что от вас вовсе не требуется свидетельствовать против ваших друзей. Наоборот, мы хотим, чтобы вы рассказали, на кого из них можно положиться, кто наиболее заслуживает снисхождения…</p><p>Голос звучал дружелюбно и завораживающе, обволакивая душу, будто вата. От морока спасало лишь давнее заклинание: не верь, не бойся, не проси. С этими нельзя заключать никаких сделок — иначе и сам пропадешь, и других утопишь.</p><p>Из последних сил он улыбался, качал головой и чуть дрожащим голосом говорил, что не обладает ни малейшими аналитическими способностями, поэтому ничем не может помочь.</p><p>Ему улыбались в ответ — и просили как следует все обдумать, пока не поздно. У него еще есть шанс помочь хотя бы некоторым своим товарищам — а в скором времени это станет невозможным. Просили подумать о собственной семье — с ней ведь всякое может случиться.</p><p>Он тряс головой, заставляя себя ни о чем не думать. Кто их знает, вдруг они научились и мысли читать?</p><p>Пытка разговорами длилась бесконечно долго, но рано или поздно заканчивалась. На негнущихся ногах он покидал кабинет, долго шел по коридорам, дрожащей рукой предъявлял паспорт на проходной — и выходил на улицу, удивляясь, что во внешнем мире прошло всего несколько часов.</p><p>Он до жути боялся, что его будут бить — и он не выдержит боли. Боялся проговориться, случайно выболтать то, что может быть использовано против друзей. Боялся, что эти сумеют что-то прочитать по выражению его лица, поэтому начал постоянно носить темные очки.</p><p>По-хорошему, при таком страхе стоило вообще бросить рок: может, тогда эти отстали бы. Но он не мог: без рока умер бы сразу.</p><p>Поэтому начал пить. Пил много и каждый день. Поначалу пришлось трудно, но сейчас он уже привык. Это было единственное спасение. Если его все же сломают и заставят выступать на суде против рокеров — на неизбежность такого суда прозрачно намекали на каждой беседе, — он придет на судебное заседание в дупель пьяный. Показаниям алкаша не поверит никто. Даже на суде, исход которого предрешен, не примут показания пьянчужки.</p><p>Значит, надо пить, даже если от водки уже тошнит. Это единственный способ не скурвиться самому и спасти друзей.</p><p>Выйдя из ванной, он направился на кухню. Там достал бутылку из холодильника и хлебнул водку прямо из горла.<br/>
<br/>
<br/></p>
<p>P. S. В восемьдесят четвертом году властями были составлены списки советских (и зарубежных) рок-групп, которые запрещалось упоминать в советских СМИ, а также транслировать песни этих команд по ТВ и радио. Если бы гонения продолжились, то списки запрещенных советских рокеров вполне могли превратиться в списки для ареста.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Канун Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Свердловск, 4 января 1985 года.</p><p>Дом Культуры завода им. Воровского.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дано: мужчина двадцати пяти лет, нуждающийся в улучшении жилищных условий для себя и своей семьи — красавицы-жены и двух лапочек-дочек. Ради этой благой цели в свои законные выходные мужчина бесплатно трудится на стройке Молодежного Жилищного Комплекса (МЖК). Но для того, чтобы доброе советское государство выделило мужчине в бессрочную аренду квартиру в доме, который он бесплатно строит, нужно не только много работать, но и очень хорошо себя вести. Это поможет получить побольше баллов от кураторов данного проекта.</p><p>Как заработать необходимые баллы? Есть несколько способов. Один из них — создать вокально-инструментальный ансамбль (ВИА) и вместе с ним выступать перед сотоварищами по строительству МЖК.</p><p>А вот терять баллы никак нельзя: если их будет мало — мужчину двадцати пяти лет просто выгонят из МЖК. Поэтому и в контактах с МЖКовцами, и на основной работе (это тоже строительство), и в частной жизни нужно вести себя очень хорошо, чтобы даже при огромном желании никто не сумел ни в чем придраться к образцовому работяге, мужу и отцу.</p><p>А теперь — самый главный вопрос. Можно ли в таких обстоятельствах в разгар гонений властей на рок попытаться создать свою собственную рок-группу и познакомиться с другими рокерами родного города?</p><p>Ответ очевиден. Разумеется, нельзя! Особенно если однажды тебя из МЖК уже выгнали и ты пытаешься там зацепиться во второй раз.</p><p>Владимир Шахрин все это прекрасно понимал. И его любимая жена Лена — тоже. И родители. И лучший друг Володя Бегунов был абсолютно с ними согласен.</p><p>Вот только охота пуще неволи. Владимир Шахрин, простой советский строитель, любящий муж и отец, не хотел играть в ВИА — он хотел создать самую настоящую рок-группу и познакомиться с рокерами родного Свердловска.</p><p>Все мечты сбываются, товарищ, если очень сильно захотеть (и наплевать на опасность повторного исключения из МЖК)!</p><p> Помочь вызвался Андрей Матвеев — непризнанный властями писатель и большой любитель рок-н-ролла. Услышав песни Владимира и его группы на концерте в ДК МЖК, Матвеев очень сильно впечатлился и решил познакомить талантливого пролетария с настоящими свердловскими рокерами.</p><p>Подходящим поводом для знакомства Матвеев счел сейшен в ДК завода имени Воровского. Этот сейшен устраивали в честь дня рождения Михаила Перова — лид-гитариста уже не существующей группы «Трек».<br/>
<br/>
Вообще-то днюху Перов обычно отмечал в сентябре, но минувшей осенью свердловским рокерам было не до сейшенов. Под угрозой тогда оказалась не только возможность выступать на концертах, но и личная свобода.</p><p>Пятого октября арестовали Александра Новикова — человека, близко знакомого с большинством местных рокеров. Он и сам когда-то играл рок, однако вскоре переключился на блатняк. Но хорошие отношения с прежними сотоварищами сохранил.</p><p>Обвинили Новикова в незаконном сбыте электромузыкальной аппаратуры-фальсификата. Но как его сбывать законно, если частное предпринимательство в Союзе запрещено, а инструментов музыкантам хронически не хватает? Да и блатные альбомы Новикова властям пришлись не по вкусу.</p><p>Музыканты ждали новых репрессий. Они последовали незамедлительно. Двадцать первого ноября городские власти официально распустили самую крутую рок-команду Свердловска — «Урфин Джюс».</p><p>Конец года рокерская и блатняковская тусовки города прожили, затаив дыхание. Все понимали: раз уж дошло до арестов музыкантов и официального расформирования рок-групп — менты сейчас стараются раздуть дело по максимуму. Значит, с Новиковым разговаривают серьезно. Очень серьезно. Чем больше людей он признает своими сообщниками — тем меньший срок получит.</p><p>Но в непроглядной тьме внезапно показался просвет. В одном из декабрьских выпусков столичной «Литературной газеты» напечатали статью, в которой о свердловском роке рассказывали вполне уважительно.</p><p>Рокеры немного перевели дух. И решили устроить сейшен в честь давно прошедшей днюхи Перова. Туда Матвеев и повел Шахрина.</p><p>***<br/>
Владимир сам удивился, как сильно его взволновало грядущее знакомство. Накануне ночью почти не спал — а ведь взрослый мужик, двадцать пять лет уже!</p><p>Всю первую половину дня маялся, ожидая Матвеева.</p><p>Тот пришел в назначенное время и всю дорогу до ДК взахлеб рассказывал, что сегодня вечером там соберутся самые главные люди свердловского рока. Владимир слушал, затаив дыхание.</p><p>Добравшись до места и зайдя внутрь, они встретились с проводником и вместе с ним долго плутали по бесконечным коридорам. Похоже, рокеры конспирировались не хуже, чем антифашистское подполье во времена Второй мировой.</p><p>Наконец-то дошли! Владимир рванул дверь, вошел — и оторопел. В длинном и плоском помещении распивали портвейн десять человек.</p><p>Андрей начал знакомить новичка с аборигенами.</p><p>Высокий, статный красавец Егор Белкин и пухлый, рано начавший лысеть Илья Кормильцев — соответственно лид-гитарист (иногда вокалист) и поэт «Урфина Джюса», внесенного в черный список советских рок-команд. Официально группы не было — расформирована приказом свердловских властей. Но в реальности она явно существовала. Лидер Александр Пантыкин и ударник Владимир Назимов просто не пришли на сейшен, вот и все.</p><p>Парень с красивым грубоватым лицом — Михаил Перов, лид-гитарист «Трека». Эта команда, увы, не существовала не только официально, но и реально. Совпало многое: гонения властей, неудачные гастроли в Москве, решение покинуть рок Андрея Балашова — талантливого композитора и гитариста-виртуоза. У Андрея сейчас все было хорошо: он вернулся к скрипке и классической музыке, а сейчас готовился к переезду в Москву. Остальные трековцы пока пребывали в раздумьях.</p><p>Двое темноволосых и темноглазых красавчиков — Слава Бутусов и Дима Умецкий из «Наутилуса». По дороге в клуб Матвеев все уши Владимиру прожужжал: хотя Умецкий и вел себя так, словно главный именно он, — но на самом деле главным в команде был Бутусов, который всегда старался держаться в тени. Именно Слава сочинял музыку и пел. А Умецкий играл на басу и написал часть стихов для песен группы. Сейчас в группе остались только они двое; остальных по окончании Архитектурного института распределили работать в другие города, а для поиска новых музыкантов время нынче явно неподходящее.</p><p>«Наутилус» тоже включили в список запрещенных групп — не столько за реальные успехи, сколько за дружбу и творческое сотрудничество Славы и Димы с лидером «Джюса» Александром Пантыкиным. Бутусов и Умецкий в последнее время много пили, но, к изумлению тусы, рок не бросили, даже начав официально трудиться в советских НИИ.</p><p>Симпатичный русоволосый парень, сидевший несколько в стороне от остальных, оказался вольным саксофонистом Алексеем Могилевским. Он учился в музучилище и сочинял песни, а после окончания учебы планировал создать собственную группу.</p><p>Наиболее дико среди всех присутствующих выглядел еще один вольный музыкант — басист Антон Нифантьев, в дупель пьяный и с намазанным зеленкой лицом.</p><p>На сейшен пришли еще двое: жена Андрея Матвеева и Володя Огоньков — музыкант рок-группы с простым названием «Группа».</p><p>Представив собравшимся Владимира, Матвеев сладко улыбнулся и предложил ему что-нибудь сыграть.</p><p>Владимир так и сделал: он ведь ради этого и пришел!</p><p>Спел одну песню, вторую — и понял: песни чужака никому здесь не интересны. Собрались давние приятели, выпивают, закусывают. А тут какой-то пролетарий заявился и чего-то от них хочет…</p><p>Владимиру стало очень стыдно — и за себя, и за свои дурацкие мечты. Взрослый ведь мужик, должен уже понимать такие вещи… Он стоял перед незнакомцами и чувствовал себя полным идиотом.</p><p>Ситуацию разрядил Нифантьев. Дрожащей рукой он налил портвейн в относительно чистый стакан, чуть пошатываясь, поднялся, подошел к Владимиру и сказал заплетающимся языком:</p><p>— М-молодец, старик! Очкруто. Держи стакан!</p><p>Владимир пить не любил, но понимал, что иначе сейчас нельзя. Он одним глотком осушил стакан до дна. Поблагодарил. Примостился с краешка за столом. Пил и закусывал вместе со всеми. Слушал.</p><p>***<br/>
Если бы Владимир узнал, о чем думают его новые знакомые, то ни в жизнь не поверил бы.</p><p>Им было стыдно. Обжигающе, до жути стыдно.</p><p>Большинство присутствующих помнило предпоследний сейшен свердловских рокеров. Случился он в начале апреля восемьдесят третьего — времена ныне почти сказочные. Тучи на рок-горизонте понемногу уже сгущались, но все надеялись, что до серьезных проблем не дойдет.</p><p>Сейшеновали тогда не где-нибудь в подворотне, а в пионерлагере на берегу прекрасного озера Таватуй — и корпуса лагеря с трудом вместили всех желающих играть рок и тусоваться вместе с рокерами.</p><p>Именно там Пантыкин и познакомил с городской рок-тусой студентов-архитекторов Бутусова и Умецкого. Они еле-еле протиснулись в переполненный автобус, отправлявшийся на озеро.</p><p>Именно Славу с Димой поставили с бутылками и стаканами у двери, ведущей в лекционный зал. Всех входящих новички угощали портвейном. Многие потом пытались вспомнить, какие лекции тогда читали рокерам, но никто так и не смог.</p><p>Зато у всех прекрасно сохранился в памяти футбольный матч, проведенный на заснеженном стадионе. Это событие омрачилось печальным инцидентом — у Насти Полевой, вокалистки «Трека», украли куртку. Разумеется, единственной даме в сугубо мужской компании множество рыцарей предложило свою верхнюю одежду.</p><p>Сейшен на Таватуе устроили замечательный. Многие даже помнили, что там реализовали концептуальную идею: каждый играл на инструменте, на котором играть не умел. Получилось громко и впечатляюще.</p><p>В последнее утро пребывания на Таватуе все, кто там находился, чувствовали себя не лучшим образом. Рок-тусу и сочувствующих спас Александр Новиков — тогда еще вполне себе рокер, причем практически непьющий. Он съездил в ближайший город и привез оттуда алкоголь в количестве, достаточном для опохмела всей честной компании. Поправив здоровье, народ благополучно вернулся в Свердловск…</p><p>***<br/>
Вскоре советским рокерам стало не до сейшенов и не до лекций. Прошло без малого два года — и от огромной тусы осталось около двадцати человек, которые прятались в подполье, словно крысы.</p><p>И в этот-то погорелый театр явился пролетарий — абсолютно настоящий, образцово-показательный, воплощение идеалов социализма. И не дурак: такие вещи сразу видно. Но вместо того, чтобы создать ВИА и петь там песни про пятилетки и урожаи, пролетарий хотел играть рок, хотя наверняка понимал, чем ему грозит осуществление заветного желания.</p><p>Это означало очень простую вещь: все было не зря. Не зря Пантыкин создал и из последних сил пытался сохранить городскую рок-тусовку. Не зря свердловские рокеры разных поколений и музыкальных стилей сочиняли песни и выступали на легальных и нелегальных концертах. Оказалось, что советский рок нужен людям — не только эстетам и мажорам, но и таким, как строитель Володя.</p><p>Понять это после двух лет гонений на рок было… странно.</p><p>Но опыт выживания в отчаянных обстоятельствах даром не проходит. Оклемавшись от первого шока, рокеры решили наконец-то устроить сейшен — такой же, как на Таватуе почти два года назад.</p><p>Все были пьяные. Каждый играл на инструменте, на котором играть не умел, и пел поперек музыки.</p><p>Строитель Володя поначалу слегка офигел от происходящего: досуг рок-тусовки он явно представлял как-то иначе. Но на удивление быстро освоился и принял в сейшене самое активное участие.</p><p>После сейшена всем его участникам стало очень хорошо. Вместе они вышли на улицу. Провожали друг друга. Пели, кричали, хулиганили.</p><p>Прохожие смотрели на пьяную компанию и бормотали себе под нос:</p><p>— Хулиганье! Шпана подзаборная!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>P. S. Михаил Перов сыграет партию лид-гитары на первом альбоме чайфов — «Жизнь в розовом дыму»; он будет записан в мае-июне восемьдесят пятого. Егор Белкин и Дмитрий Умецкий подыграют, а Слава Бутусов подпоет на записи следующего альбома чайфов — «Субботним вечером в Свердловске» — в феврале восемьдесят шестого. Еще одним участником этой записи станет восемнадцатилетний ударник Алик Потапкин, игравший тогда в малоизвестной рок-группе под названием «РТФ». В «Агату Кристи» ее переименуют, когда Алик уже уйдет в «Наутилус Помпилиус».</p><p>Но все это случится потом — после того, как наусы в феврале-марте восемьдесят пятого в чужой квартире на взятом во временное пользование оборудовании запишут альбом «Невидимка». Работа над альбомом будет завершена восьмого марта. Десятого марта умрет советский генсек Константин Черненко. Вскоре к власти придет Михаил Горбачев — и политика в стране развернется практически на сто восемьдесят градусов.</p><p>Но инерция системы сохранялась и первое время после прихода Горбачева к власти. Александра Новикова в восемьдесят пятом приговорили к десяти годам тюрьмы. Освободили его в девяностом. В девяносто втором Верховный Суд России отменил приговор Новикову за отсутствием состава преступления. Новиков продолжает сочинять и исполнять блатные песни.</p><p>Разумеется, четвертого января восемьдесят пятого года обо всем этом никто не знал. Если бы участникам исторического сейшена рассказали только одно — то, что через год с небольшим, в марте восемьдесят шестого, будет создан Свердловский рок-клуб, — они вряд ли поверили бы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Собеседование</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Москва, апрель 1985 года</p><p>Здание Москонцерта (официальной советской организации, имевшей	 возможность организовывать концерты и гастроли музыкантов)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Удивительные времена настали! Еще пару месяцев назад рокеры сушили сухари и собирали торбы, готовясь к возможному аресту, — а теперь в Союзе официально разрешили создать первую группу, играющую металл. Офигеть!</p><p>Занимался созданием первой советской хэви-метал-команды опытный и толковый администратор — Виктор Векштейн. Он умел договариваться с официальными концертными организациями и устраивать абсолютно легальные концерты и гастроли.</p><p>Для лид-гитариста Владимира Холстинина и басиста Алика Грановского это означало осуществление самой заветной, самой главной мечты.</p><p>В общем, все было хорошо, прекрасная маркиза, за исключеньем пустяка.</p><p>Не хватало вокалиста — такого же крутого и красивого, как Роберт Плант и Йен Гиллан. Но где его взять, было абсолютно непонятно.</p><p>Позже, восстанавливая в памяти давние события, Холстинин с Грановским так и не вспомнили, зачем в тот день зашли в Москонцерт. Там ни Плантов, ни Гилланов не могло быть по определению.</p><p>Зато встретился экс-вокалист простого советского ВИА «Лейся, песня!» К тому времени она перестала литься, так как администратор группы попал в тюрьму: не донес кому-то башлей, вот и погорел.</p><p>А экс-вокалист, оставшийся без работы, отправился в Москонцерт искать новую.</p><p>Сначала будущих музыкантов металлической группы привлекла внешность этого парня. Белокурые бестии, пусть и с носами уточкой, по Москонцерту толпами не шляются.</p><p>Спросили у красавчика, что он умеет. Тот предложил показать немедленно.</p><p>Для проверки отправились в самое подходящее место — москонцертовский туалет. Все, кто там бывал хоть раз, знали о превосходной акустике этого неромантичного помещения.</p><p>Зайдя внутрь, красавчик не стал ломаться и немедленно запел что-то из репертуара группы Слейд. Голос у него оказался высокий и звонкий, для металла вполне подходящий. Правда, петь металл экс-вокалист советского ВИА не умел от слова «совсем», но это дело поправимое. Два убежденных металлиста не сомневались, что смогут научить петь металл кого угодно — хоть Иосифа Кобзона, хоть робота с планеты Шелезяка.</p><p>— Договорились. — Владимир улыбнулся. — Ты принят. Сейчас позвоним Векштейну, он всё оформит официально. А звать-то тебя как?</p><p>— Валерий, — улыбнулся красавчик. — Кипелов.<br/>
<br/>
<br/></p>
<p>P. S. 31 октября 1985 года группа «Ария» официально выпустит свой первый альбом «Мания величия». Он станет суперпопулярным и породит в СССР новое неформальное молодежное движение — движение металлистов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Энергия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ленинград, осень 1985 года.</p><p>Нелегальная звукозаписывающая студия Андрея Тропилло в Доме юного техника.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какие интересные времена настали! Рокеры теперь могут записывать альбом аж целых полгода. Это хорошо.</p><p>Точнее, это хорошо, когда есть много шикарных идей и все получается.</p><p>А когда никак не получается добиться нужного эффекта, музыканты постоянно грызутся между собой, а из группы уходит ее основатель — это плохо.</p><p>А когда новый лидер группы, он же вокалист, приходит записывать самую важную песню альбома больным желтухой — это совсем погано. От слабости шатает, голос не слушается. Перед глазами и в ушах все плывет.</p><p>Но выбора нет: они и так колупаются с этим альбомом слишком долго. Пора заканчивать.</p><p>— Костя, Костя, ты меня слышишь?!</p><p>Интересно, почему Тропилло так орет? Он ведь не с глухим разговаривает.</p><p>— Да, разумеется. — Костя хмурится. — Сейчас… сейчас встану — и спою как надо. </p><p>Тропилло смотрит как-то странно и осторожно говорит:</p><p>— Вообще-то, мы уже записали вокальную партию. Я о другом спрашиваю. Может, наложить на песню реплики из Булгакова? Из «Мастера и Маргариты»?</p><p>Уразумев, что предлагает Тропилло, Костя кивает:</p><p>— Давайте! Круто будет. Сейчас зачи…</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет! — Тропилло начинает суетиться. — Ты сиди, Костя! Отдыхай. Мы с Петей Самойловым все сделаем. Верно, Петя?</p><p>Тот кивает.</p><p>Тропилло включает запись и начинает что-то говорить.</p><p>Костя не слышит. Перед глазами все плывет. В ушах раздается шум, похожий на морской прибой.</p><p>Этот шум внезапно разрывается голосом Пети Самойлова:</p><p>— Всё, Костя! Всё! Мы всё сделали. Можно идти домой.</p><p>— Точно?! — Шум прибоя в ушах становится тише, но не исчезает совсем. — Всё-всё-всё закончили?</p><p>— Точно-точно. — Тропилло улыбается. — Мы не только песню «Энергия» полностью записали, но и весь альбом закончили. Можно идти домой.</p><p>— Да-а? — Мир не просто плывет, а кренится куда-то в сторону. — Это хорошо-о…</p><p>— Петя, доведешь его? — Голос Тропилло доносится из другой галактики.</p><p>— Да, конечно. — Самойлов тоже где-то очень далеко. — Пойдем, Костя. Надо идти.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Костя встает и идет.<br/>
<br/>
<br/></p>
<p>P. S. Альбом «Энергия» многие критиковали за излишне искусственный, не типичный для «Алисы» звук. Но именно этот альбом ознаменовал начало суперзвездного успеха команды. «Алиса» стала первой советской рок-группой, песни которой запели не только мажоры и эстеты, но и простые советские хулиганы-ПТУшники. Петр Самойлов по-прежнему играет в «Алисе» на бас-гитаре.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Интересное кино</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ленинград, 30 мая 1986 года.</p><p>IV фестиваль Ленинградского рок-клуба, Дом Культуры «Невский».</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Закончив выступление и вернувшись за кулисы, Виктор держал лицо, но больше всего хотел провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>Опять не получилось! Да, зрители кричали и аплодировали, другие рокеры поздравляли и хлопали по плечу, но Виктор кожей чувствовал их разочарование. Все ждали нового «Бездельника» и «Моих друзей», веселья и приколов — а получили, как выразился самый нетактичный из знакомых, занудную тягомотину. Наиболее вежливые друзья утешали и говорили что-то о неправильно поставленном звуке.</p><p>Но дело было не в звуке — просто Виктор никак не мог найти нужное настроение. Он и сам не отказался бы продолжать петь так, как пел в начале восьмидесятых, — но не получалось. Слишком много всего произошло в последние годы — и с самим Виктором, и с его друзьями и знакомыми, и с теми, о ком он только слышал. Когда вместе с боевыми товарищами ведешь отчаянную и безнадежную войну — не получается вести себя в быту и на сцене так, словно твоя жизнь тиха и спокойна. Но и спеть о войне так, как надо, Виктор пока не мог. Больше всего боялся, что никогда не найдет нужные слова и настроение.</p><p>Вырвавшись из круга друзей, он быстро зашагал в гримерку, надеясь там закрыться от посторонних глаз. Но еще на полпути понял, что ничего не получится: у дверей дежурил незнакомый папик — полноватый, с пегими волосами и бородкой, весь какой-то помятый.</p><p>Виктор задумался, кто бы это мог быть, но папик не дал ему время на размышления, первым ринувшись в атаку:</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Виктор! Вы ведь Виктор, правда? — Дождавшись ответного кивка, быстро заговорил: — А я Сергей Соловьев — кинорежиссер. «Станционный смотритель», «Сто дней после детства», «Спасатель» — мои фильмы. Смотрели?</p><p> Виктор, услышавший эти названия впервые, пожал плечами.</p><p>Режиссер немного помолчал, а потом заговорил снова:</p><p>— Я сейчас готовлюсь к съемкам нового фильма — фильма о советских рок-музыкантах.</p><p>— О ком? — Виктор подумал, что ослышался.</p><p>— О советских рок-музыкантах, — повторил режиссер громко и отчетливо. — Исполнители главных ролей уже утверждены, — продолжил он с явным сожалением, — но я хочу добавить в финал фильма еще одну песню — вашу.</p><p> — Какую же? — Виктор с трудом стоял на ногах от усталости. — «Моих друзей»? «Бездельника»?</p><p>— Нет. — Режиссер явно удивился. — Ту, которую вы играли на сегодняшнем концерте. «Хочу перемен».</p><p>— Что-о? — Виктор снова подумал, что ослышался: режиссер оказался первым человеком, которому новая песня «Кино» понравилась больше старых.</p><p>— «Хочу перемен», — повторил режиссер уже увереннее.</p><p>— Ну, добавляйте. Ничего не имею против.</p><p>— Только… — режиссер смутился, — у меня к вам еще одна просьба.</p><p>— Какая?! — Виктор насторожился: официальные деятели культуры — народ сложный, с ними надо держать ухо востро.</p><p>— Не исполнять эту песню до того, как мой фильм выйдет на экраны, — выпалил режиссер на одном дыхании. — Хочу, чтобы ее премьера по-настоящему состоялась именно в моем фильме.</p><p>— Хорошо, не буду. — Виктор пожал плечами. Концерты у него сейчас все равно не ладились, так что было неважно, какие песни исполнять, а какие — нет.</p><p>— Вот и славно! — Режиссер расплылся в счастливой улыбке. — В ближайшие дни я заеду к вам с бумагами. Подпишем все официально. И еще… </p><p>— Что? — Виктор снова насторожился.</p><p>— В финале фильма я хочу показать, как ваша группа исполняет эту песню. Хотелось бы устроить настоящий концерт и снять все за один дубль. Согласны?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Вот и славно! Детали уточним во время моего следующего визита. Приятного вечера! Не буду вас больше задерживать.</p><p>Режиссер ушел, двигаясь на удивление быстро для человека его комплекции.</p><p>Виктор забыл о нем, как только вошел в гримерку.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>P. S. Тысяча восемьдесят шестой и седьмой годы стали едва ли не самыми сложными в истории группы «Кино». Выйти из кризиса Виктору Робертовичу помогло… кино — как вы яхту назовете, так она и поплывет. Во второй половине восемьдесят восьмого на экраны вышли фильмы «Асса» и «Игла», в которых снимался Цой, — и его песни запела вся страна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>